W’s Treasure
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: WDOUBLE: Philip got up and went to his area to start work on looking up information just to have his book gone missing. For Kamen Rider WDouble 3 Keyword Challenge. Keywords: Book, Hat, Slipper. Shōtarō/Philip


**W's Treasure**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**For Kamen Rider WDouble 3 Keyword Challenge**

**Keywords: Book, Hat, Slipper**

**Philip got up and went to his area to start work on looking up information just to have his book gone missing.**

Philip was the first to wake. He always was. The library called to him even in his sleep.

He walked to the bathroom, changed, and then went to his lab to work. However when he got there, he noticed something was off about his place. His **book** was missing.

He quickly then ran out of the room and up to Shōtarō's room and pounded on his door.

The other detective got up after a moment and answered his door, "Philip?"

"My book is missing," Philip said with great worry.

"Nani?" Shōtarō asked with a yawn.

"My book. You know that thing I hold in my hand when I do keyword searches. It's missing."

Shōtarō blinked a few times before he finally understood what Philip was saying, "Alright, well, let's go look for it." He then retreated back into his room to put of his **hat**, just to find it wasn't there. "MY HAT!"

Philip walked in and saw Shōtarō staring at…well, nothing.

"Shōtarō?" he finally asked.

Shōtarō turned to Philip with a look of surprise, mixed with a side of confusion on his face, "Someone stole my hat."

Philip's eyes got wide for a moment and then back to normal, "I believe we have a case."

"I believe you are right," Shōtarō replied.

**xXx**

They arrived at Akiko's place about 20 minutes later, knocked…pounded on her door until she opened it.

Akiko looked annoyed under the mess of her hair, behind the sleep in her eyes, "Do you know what time it is?"

Philip replied, "04:15 and 22 seconds, but we need your help. We have another case."

"Can't it wait until I am more awake?" she yawned.

"NO!" replied both of the boys.

"Alright," she said as she moved aside and let them in.

She then went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Philip then turned to her and said, "Aki-chan, has anything of yours gone missing recently?"

She walked into her living room with a tray that held the coffee mugs, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because Philip got up this morning and started to go to work and found that his book is missing. Then he came to me and I discovered that my hat was missing."

"You have hundreds of hats and Philip-kun has hundreds of books. One hat and one book doesn't make a crisis to come and wake me at four in the morning!"

"Technically, we woke you at 04:15 and 22 seconds," Philip corrected her.

"I don't really care about the exact time Philip-kun, you still woke me up before sunrise and before I needed to be awake."

"And another thing, we don't have hundreds of hats or books. Those other hats are your father's and he only has one book. His book that he uses as a place holder when he goes into _Planet Bookshelf,_" Shōtarō added.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Akiko asked. She knew that she would never be allowed to go back to sleep now.

"We are going to start an investigation about the missing items," Shōtarō answered.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes," she replied then got up and went to her room to change.

She finally came out and looked at them, "Let's go," she said as she ushered then out the door.

They looked all over the office, lab and Shōtarō's bedroom for the missing hat and book and didn't find anything.

"Well, there're not here. So, now what?" Shōtarō asked.

"Maybe retrace your steps yesterday," Akiko suggested.

"You mean, all the keywords I looked up? Do you know how long that will take?" Philip commented.

"Okay, not you, because that would take forever and for the most part you do stay in one area and we searched that whole area already, but Shōtarō you should retrace all of the your steps."

Shōtarō sighed, "Alright. Here goes," he then started to think.

"I got up at 8, made breakfast for Phillip and I," he then walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"I walked into his lap and gave him his breakfast and sat down with mine and started to eat on the couch," he walked back into the lap and over to the couch and looked everywhere around it, "Okay, not here. Then you called me and said that you were in the shopping center and that there was a Dopant running around."

A few minutes later they arrived at the shopping center via Akiko's car and W's bike just as it was opening up for the day.

The three of them decided to look around the area where W was when they fought and found nothing.

"Great, there's nothing here and this is where we un-henshined and I became myself again," Shōtarō sighed as he sat on the stairs near the water fountain.

Philip sat beside of him and patted his leg, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Afterwards I went to your favorite cake shop and bought you a cake and brought it home."

They then went to the shop. The owner remembered that he was there, but didn't find any hats left behind by Shōtarō.

They then went back to the office and sat down in the large red chairs and started to think some more. "We then had lunch while we looked over the evidence of our current case and afterwards I went back out while you went back into your lab with the evidence to try and put the pieces together."

They got back in their car and on their bike and went to the science lab to where Shōtarō went looking for more clues. While Philip and Akiko waited outside for him, he walked around the building trying to not get caught, but unfortunately, just like the day before he was caught and thrown out.

Philip was quickly at his side, helping him up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shōtarō said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "At least I was caught in the same area and tossed out the same door. However, I didn't find my hat or your book."

Philip smiled, "At least you are letting me out so I can help."

Shōtarō returned the smile, "Not that I have any choice in the matter."

Akiko then shouted, "What else did you do?"

"We fought the Dopant in the town square and I un-henshined right over there," Shōtarō replied.

So, they left and went to look around, "Nothing," Shōtarō sighed when they finished.

"Afterwards you came back home and we stayed there until this morning," Philip said.

At this time Akiko was getting upset. She then went digging into her bag and was about to pull out her **slipper** to hit them on the head, but instead, pulled out Shōtarō's hat.

"MY HAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?!"

And that's when it dawned on her.

**.x**

_**Philip and Shōtarō were sitting at Shōtarō's desk eating dinner and being all cute and feeding each other.**_

_**Akiko was feeling a bit left out and a bit bitchy, so she decided to do something for a little pay back for them not paying attention to her. She first went to Philip's lap and took his book, then she went over to the coat hanger by the door, where Shōtarō was careless and hung up his hat and placed both of the items into her bag.**_

"_**I'm off now. See you in the morning," she called to them as she started to leave.**_

"_**Goodnight," replied both of the boys as they continued to eat.**_

_**Later when she got home, she took out the hat and book and started to look at them, "There's nothing in this book, yet he holds it all the time and pretends to look at it and read it. It's not even that big and he reads it as if it holds all the world's information in his finger tips. And this hat. It's a fashion "don't" if I've even seen one. I mean this went out of style back during those old radio shows about detectives and stuff. I will never understand why he and my father thought this was good fashion anyways." **_

_**She then took the items, put them back into her bag and went to bed.**_

** OF FLASHBACK.x**

Shōtarō and Philip were both extremely upset. Philip then grabbed her bag and pulled out not only his book, but also her slipper and handed it to Shōtarō, who then proceeded to hit her on the head with it.

"Ouch!" Akiko yelled as she rubbed her head.

"That's for taking my hat," Shōtarō replied as he handed it to Philip, who also hit her in the head.

"And what's that for?!" she yelled, rubbing her head again.

Philip held his book close to him, "Mine."

"Alright, I get it. Well, no, no I don't. Why do you carry an empty book?"

"I use it as a place holder. It makes it easier for me to read the information in my head."

"Okay…" she then turned to Shōtarō, "But why do you wear the hat."

"To remind me of your father and because it looks cool."

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too! Infinity!"

However their childish agreement went unnoticed by Philip because he was back in his lab reading up on everything he missed for the day.

THE END


End file.
